


Bathroom Cut

by Rubinia



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Covenant
Genre: Bathroom Murder, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubinia/pseuds/Rubinia
Summary: Warning! Spoilers to the new Alien: Covenant. At least should seem familiar if you've already seen it.The first and only time a human sounds like Alien.





	Bathroom Cut

My, it was going to be such a wet and nice late evening. Cosy occasion to wash off the stardust and celebrate the success. They both lived. Much more luck than many poor guys, the crewmembers who had landed on the wrong planet as the expedition team. The record of casualities was extensive and quite horrid. 

It really pays off to be a spacecraft pilot and an information database engeenier. So that noone wants you outside the ship. Well, it still could end up much worse, then we ought be thankfull to our lucky star.

And all ended up, it did, when things under the shower finally got interesting.  
  
Wet with blood and brain traces she cried out with horror, repulsion and disbielief. Unable to think she recoiled and stepped back on the slippery bathroom tiles. The cry was loud, more anger than fear. She had to but realise her lover was helplessly dead now. The recognition like paralizing lightning sensation through the spine.

She looked down at the bloodied corpse and then up at the creature behind it. Breathless, she notices someone shrieks in horror, not exactly knowing it was coming through her throath. Her white, parabolic-arranged teeth glimmered.

The creature gave a gurgling hiss and stepped forward, intrigued. The first time a human speaks comprehensevly. Too bad the shriek of the girl was a battlecry of Aliens. So the beast, it took the challenge. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nice music they put. I liked it much. 
> 
> I do not own the Alien spiecies, story, characters and so on. The idea of meaning behind the scene which I described comes from the Alien: Covenant as well. 
> 
> And remember: in horror movie it is better to stay smelly and alive and restrain from sex past the credits.


End file.
